Hell To Pay
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: He goes on a mission and is defeated badly. His confidence is thrown and he becomes a completely different person. His friends, especially one special friend, decide that there is hell to pay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello peeps! This chapter is a real short intro for the story. This kinda sets the scene for the rest of it as you need to know why certain characters act the way they do. They will probably be OOC for this story but this is like telling you why. Right. No more explanation. Omto the disclaimer, then the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters and I'm not making any money for writing these things. It's purely for my pleasure, and hopefully yours.**

* * *

The air was cold and damp, the trees hung silent and bare. The small path through the woodlands was muddy and trodden on frequently. A man staggered through the mud, the patches of brown staining his robes even further. His faced was streaked with dirt from where he had previously fallen. That last fight had taken it out of him, he had barely survived. He had been outnumbered, beaten almost to a pulp. He had purposely stopped himself breathing and the relieved group had not bothered to check his pulse. He had waited, alone, face down in the dirt, trying to stay alive.

He had been the only man given that mission, nobody had any idea of the danger that awaited him. His friends had said that they felt uneasy as he was heading out, but he had insisted that everything would be fine. There was only one of them there, it was their boss yes, but he could handle him easily. Or so they thought.

He did handle the boss easily but, as he struck the finishing blow, the platoon that was meeting there arrived. If he had been fighting them all one on one, he would have been fine, but not even his bloodline limit could keep track of twenty seven men, and their weapons and jutsus, all at once. So he decided to fall to the ground (like a coward, he thought) and avoid any actual death by acting the part. To them, his bloodline limit seemed to deactivate against his will as he sunk to the floor. They looked at his chest, to see if it was rising and falling, and upon seeing that it wasn't, burst out into cheer and began to head in the direction that they had come from.

Once he had definitely lost all traces of their chakra, he managed to drag himself up off the ground and began to head back to Konoha, defeated and dejected. On the road back was where he found himself now, still about three days away from his village. He felt his feet slip in the mud and he fell harshly to the ground. He felt the small cut above his eye reopen as his face scraped against a small pebble. He tried to get up, pushing himself with all his might, but to no avail. He collapsed again and although he tried to resist it, the darkness washed over him.

* * *

**A/n: Only a short one yes but now that the scene is set and can start the rest of the story. Please review, it makes me happy and makes me want to write more and quicker. No flames but constructive criticism is welcomed. It helps me improve!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello! This chapter is the actual start of the story line, this is where it all begins in a sense lol. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The pink haired medic walked down corridor, heading for her next patient's room. Sadness took over her features as she read the mans notes, trying to keep her emotions in check. He was one of her friends, a regular patient of hers after tough missions. He always argued with her, grumbling about how she abused him when she treated him and how she always undressed him without his permission. One time she asked him why this was, and he replied that because he was asleep that he hadn't given her permission. She had just chuckled and he said that she wouldn't be laughing when he had her arrested for sexual assault. This had made her laugh even more. But reading over his notes, nothing about them made her chuckle.

_Name: Hyuuga, Neji_

_Age: 19_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Mission summary: Assassinate head of the Mist squad, alpha sword 17, before his platoon arrive to meet him_

_Location: Border of the Fire Country_

_Date of admission to hospital: 12/08/2010_

_Injuries: Heavy internal bleeding due to heavy impact, collapsed left lung, three fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder, major laceration located above the elbow, multiple lacerations located on the back and face._

_Additional notes: Found by Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha whilst travelling back from a successful mission. Kakashi has stated that the group had partially healed the collapsed lung to allow for more time to transport him to the hospital. This must be re-examined. Kakashi has also stated that the patient was unconscious for around 10 minutes before team Kakashi found him, and was unconscious for a further 30 minutes before they reached the hospital._

The 12th of October was two weeks ago, yet Neji was still a patient. Nobody knew who had caused all this damage to one of the strongest ninjas of his generation as the head of alpha sword 17 had been found dead without much of a struggle. The Hokage, Tsunade, had tried to get the information out of Neji, but he refused to talk to anyone. He would only speak to his medic, and that was only when she asked him if he was feeling okay. He would eat in silence, get up on his own, stumble to the door to reach the button when he was in pain, which he only did because his medic had shouted at him a few times when she found him.

Neji's medic called his name to alert him of her presence.

'Neji?' she called. 'Are you okay?' she asked as she walked into his room.

'…I'm fine Sakura.'

'No pain anywhere?'

'Not really.'

Sakura smiled at him and began looking over Neji. He said nothing as she checked that his injuries were healing properly. She smiled again once she had finished.

'You're all healed up! I'll have to check you again tomorrow but if your injuries are still okay, you can leave in the afternoon,' she said happily. Neji just nodded. 'Neji. Everyone's worried about you. I'm worried about you. You're not usually the most compliant patient, but these past two weeks, you've just been in your own little world. I want…we all want the old Neji back, the one who jokes about getting me arrested for sexual assault. Please just talk to me, about anything, I don't care, just as long as you say something!'

There was silence in the room for a moment.

'Ring my uncle please Sakura, tell him the good news, and then come try and find the members of team Kakashi, I need to say thank you.'

Sakura smiled at him.

'Of course Neji. I'll won't be long…I'll ring lord Hiashi and then I'll go and get team Kakashi from the training ground. They'll be pleased.'

She smiled again as she left the room.

* * *

**A/n: Well there you have it. That's the next bit over and done with. I'll write the next bit as soon as I can but I've got to do something called an ICA or something like that for Science so I've got a load of revision to do (which I don't want to do but I need to keep up the good work if I'm gonna get my A Star in the subject). But if you review I'll make time to fit both in and have no sleep for you people. The things I'd do for you readers XD**

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hello! Sorry its taken so long! I hate year 10! So many exams and loads of coursework and revision. And then my dad has banned me from the computer for anything thats not school related but hah! I know more about computers than him, so he can't find out what I've been on! XD ANyway, here is chapter 3 for you!**

* * *

Neji had left the hospital the next day as planned, skulking off without telling any of his family, returning home immediately. He ignored the phone whenever his team mates had tried to call him, and eventually, when his female friend had finally had enough, TenTen went to see Tsunade. The Hokage had heard about how Neji seemed to speak to Sakura a little when he was in her care, so she sent her pupil round to the Hyuuga manor to try and get him to talk. That was where Sakura found herself now, dressed casually in a pink summer dress. It was out of season but she had never cared much for fashion or the cold. And today she didn't care at all. She didn't give a damn about anything but her friend that had currently locked himself away in his bedroom at the manor.

One of the maids let her in as she walked up the long drive and around the back towards the branch family house. The maid looked at Sakura with a grim face, gesturing towards the closed door down the corridor. Sakura nodded slowly, walking towards it with soft steps, as if not to scare Neji. She tentatively reached out to knock on the door. She waited for a moment and received no reply. She knocked once more, but upon receiving the same silence, she twisted the door knob and walked in. Neji shot up, anger etched into his clearly exhausted face.

'You knocked and received no reply. What makes you think that you have any right to just walk in?' he asked.

'Tsunade sent me.'

'Oh well then. You've seen me. I haven't run away, and I'm fine, healed perfectly. You can leave now,' he said defiantly.

'I don't think so Neji Hyuuga. Your body may be healed, but I'm worried about your…' Sakura hesitated.

'You think I'm mentally unsound? Well, I'm not, so leave. I don't want any visitors with all your pity for me. I don't need it!'

'And I'm not here to pity you Hyuuga!' Sakura snapped back. 'I'm here because I'm your friend and I'm worried about you…you should have never gone on that mission alone.'

'What? You think I can't handle myself?'

'On the contrary. I think that you are one of the strongest ninjas I've ever met, and if I was to need someone to protect me, you would be the first person that I would ask. So don't think that you're weak because you're not.' Neji stayed silent. 'You were never meant to go on that mission alone, because…'

'Because what Sakura?'

'They were a branch of…a squad trained by…'

'Spit it out!' Neji glared.

'Akatsuki.'

Neji stared at Sakura in shock.

'So why…?' he asked, not understanding how such a huge mistake could be made. However strong he was, he knew that he could never stand up to Akatsuki alone. Sakura looked down, afraid to meet his eye as she spoke.

'When…when the Hokage accepted the mission, she miswrote the details. It was only until after you left that we realised who the enemy actually was. Tsunade blamed everyone but herself, naturally, nad wouldn't accept that it was because she was drunk. She was…' Neji cut in.

'So I was almost beaten to death by Akatsuki, because the Hokage was _drunk_! She can't get away with that,' he shouted. Sakura looked into his eyes, trying to soothe him slightly.

'Unfortunately, she can. But that's not the worst of it…they found out, that you aren't dead and…they want revenge…'

'…what…'

'…they are sending someone. One of the strongest.'

'Who?'

Sakura looked away from Neji once again, her eyes filling with tears of worry.

'It's…'

* * *

**A/n: Don't you hate cliffhangers? I hate them as much as exams but it's a good place to end the chapter. This really hasn't got to the good bit yet, but it will soon, promise! And I'll try and update sooner this time! I got too caught up in trying to find out how to make good concrete (don't ask lmao!) Please review! I'll write even quicker!!!**

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hello! It's been ages! I hate school, they give you sooooo much coursework..and plain old homework...and soooo much revision. They even made me go in during the holidays because I'm getting high grades and they want me to do...better. Don't really get it but hey, it gave me a bit of time off homework, to do schoolwork. I think I need to stop now lol. Here it is, chapter 4. ENJOY!!**

* * *

'Who Sakura? Who is it?' Neji asked, becoming agitated.

'You need to get up. You need to get away from here. You've no hope.'

Neji twitched.

'I don't like the fact that you are undermining my abilities. I'm sure they can't beat all of the Hyuuga clan alone, because to get to me, that's what they'll have to…'

'…he did it to the Uchihas!' Sakura snapped back. 'And he's coming for you whether the clan stands in his way or not! He doesn't care about the odds, its just a new challenge to him. The Hyuuga's are supposed to be the strongest clan in Konoha, he'll just see it as another chance to "test his abilities" or whatever sick reason he gave to Sasuke!'

Neji sat in shock, the meaning slowly sinking in. The horror of the situation grasped him like an icy cold pair of hands. Trying to speak only made it worse as he choked on his words. Fear and anger gripped him as he flung Sakura out of his way, trying to get past her as she blocked the door. She knew that he would try and reach the Hokage, and she wouldn't let him out of her sight until she was done. He never listened to her advice, never gave a damn what she said, just did what he had to and didn't seem to care about the effects it was having on his friends. He was doing the same now.

'Move out of my way Sakura! I need to talk to her, now!!' Neji screamed at her.

'I'm not moving until you…' Sakura screeched as Neji grabbed her hair, hurling her across the room and to the ground. Neji didn't look at her again as he left the room, heading for Tsunade's office. As he walked away, Sakura spoke out.

'Jerk. Don't do this, you'll get hurt,' she whispered, audible enough for Neji to hear. He paused for a second, but carried on walking out, ignoring her completely. 'Then do what you want Neji, I'm past caring anymore.'

**

* * *

**

A/n:

**Sorry it's so short but** **I really couldn't think of what to do with this chapter. This was a chapter that got Neji to leave, which now makes way for the main part of the story to come lol. I'll try not to tak as long this time, promise.**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hey again! I'm starting to take so long to update my stories. Its the summer holidays but I've had writers block. I've been trying writing some other stories, which are alright but I don't know whether to upload them on here or not. Would be good to have some input on that front if people want to see more of my stuff. Anyway, heres the next chapter(finally). Enjoy. XD**

'Sakura?'

The pink haired girl kept her head bent low, not looking at the blue haired woman who had called her.

'Sakura? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?'

'No. I was sent here by Tsunade,' Sakura replied bitterly.

'But…but Sakura, that was yesterday. Tsunade has had everybody looking for you. Why are you still here?'

Sakura just shook her head, rubbing her scalp slowly, as if in a stupor. She ignored the questions that were being asked her constantly. She just kept her head low, slowly shaking it form side to side. She was trying to hold back the tears.

'_Move out of my way Sakura! I need to talk to her, now!!' Neji screamed at her._

'_I'm not moving until you…' Sakura screeched as Neji grabbed her hair, hurling her across the room and to the ground. Neji didn't look at her again as he left the room, heading for Tsunade's office. As he walked away, Sakura spoke out._

'_Jerk. Don't do this, you'll get hurt,' she whispered, audible enough for Neji to hear. He paused for a second, but carried on walking out, ignoring her completely. 'Then do what you want Neji, I'm past caring anymore.'_

Sakura hadn't meant that. She wasn't past caring. She knew it. She'd been hurt by the fact that he had not listened to her. Thinking of this, a tear threatened to escape, but she held it back, not wanting to break down again.

Hinata looked at Sakura, trying to think why Sakura would be sat on Neji's bed, without Neji being there. This observation made her think. _Why isn't he here? He's been here every day since he got out of the hospital. _A light clicked on in Hinata's head, and she knew (or thought she knew) the reason why Sakura was there. _Maybe…_

'You and my cousin. Is there something going on between you and Neji?'

Sakura's face twisted in disgust. Hinata missed this, but due to her Byuukugan, she noticed the quickening of her heartbeat. She misinterpreted this completely, a huge grin creeping onto her face. It reminded Sakura of Naruto.

'Aww! I knew it!' Hinata screeched with glee.

'I've not been here with that jerk. I can't…'

'I told him! I told him years ago!' Hinata wasn't listening to Sakura. And Sakura hadn't really been listening to her, but the last bit had caught her attention.

'Told him what?' Sakura asked, genuinely curious.

'To tell you obviously! I told him that he should have told you before he went on the mission. Everybody in the family had guessed but I was the only one who knew for certain. I've been his confidante for years. Well three years to be exact. I can't believe he's only just told you. Stupid in my opinion, you know, to wait so long. This is so perfect! Now he's come out of the shell he's been in for the past few days as well. So…How did he tell you? You must tell me everything!'

'Umm…Hinata, I'm lost. What?!'

Hinata shook her head and made a noise that sounded a lot like 'Duh!' and Sakura found herself liking the old, shy Hinata more and more. Sakura just laughed, pretending to be embarrassed. She was hoping that Hinata would elaborate, but if Sakura let on that she didn't have a clue, Hinata would shut up and not say anything else. Above all things, she was loyal to her family and friends and would never betray their secrets. That knowledge made Sakura feel a little guilty about tricking her, but she really didn't have a clue. And now that she was curious, she just had to know what Hinata was going on about.

Hinata took her embarrassment as a sign that something had gone on, and her mind was already thinking of the possibilities. She knew her cousin never did anything by half measures, so Sakura must have had a great shock.

'Aww! I'm so happy for you two! Was it really romantic? How big was it?' Hinata asked eagerly.

'How big was what?' Sakura flushed.

'Oh! You dirty minx!' Hinata exclaimed.

_Definitely like the shy Hinata more, _Sakura thought, trying to cool her blush from the image that she had just thought of. _Damn it! I'm angry at you! __You can't still do that to me!_

'Now he finally took my advice. From my experience with Naruto. I told him to take a chance and tell you, that he wouldn't be feeling something completely unreciprocated. I knew you love him too!' she squealed finally.

Sakura sat in shock. She lifted her head to see the joy in Hinata's eyes. She knew that Hinata truly believed it.

'He…he loves me?'

Hinata took a step backwards, the joy being replaced by panic.

'You didn't know? But I thought…'

'Are you telling me the truth?' Sakura screamed. 'Are you telling me that he loves me?' She leaped up and grabbed Hinata's collar, shaking her violently.

'Yes. Yes he does.' Sakura released her. 'He's going to kill me now…Sakura?'

Sakura turned and started to run out of Neji's room.

'Sakura? Where are you going now?'

_To save a life._

* * *

**A/n: When I'm writing these chapters, they always seem longer to me than they actually are. That annoys me a bit. But oh well. Its longer than the last one. I know I said I would get to the main bit this chapter, but I couldn't. I needed to explain other things. Anyway, it really does start properly next chapter. I've got it all planned and ready to be written up, but I need reviews to start. If you like it, it won't take long to write a review. If you have some constructive critism I'd like to hear that too. Reviews fuel my desire to write. So give me your views on this story. And if you want to see any of my other stories put up, let me know.**

**Sayonara**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm sorry it's been so long. I really can't think at the moment. I know where I want this stroy to go, but I just can't find the right words to make it go there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. XD**

* * *

After sitting down and thinking about it, he realised that Sakura was right. He had been a jerk. He knew he'd reacted out of fear and anger at the Hokage, but to go storming into her office with no idea about what he would do or say was not one of his best ideas. Sitting on the bench on the outskirts of the village with his head in his hands, Neji thought back to when he confronted the Hokage.

_Bursting through the office doors without knocking, Neji stood before a startled Shizune._

"_Where is she?! Where's that damned bitch!?" he yelled. He grabbed the side of the badly beaten wooden door, and flung it wide again, taking it off its hinges. He saw Shizune flinch, and saw that annoying pig jump out of her arms and hide behind the bench. He didn't care._

"_Tell me now! Where is the supposed 'Hokage'? That drunken…"_

"_That's enough Neji Hyuuga," a sharp voice cut in. Neji twisted round to see the blond woman - hag - behind him. He activated his Byuukugan, grimacing as he realised that he still hadn't fully recovered. _But no matter_, he thought. _This bitch needs to learn not to cross me. _He charged forward, the punch he threw connecting with her face. Tsunade didn't move._

"_I deserved that one," she stated, as he drew his arm back to strike a second time. "But enough is enough."_

_As she caught his arm, Neji sunk to the floor._

"_Y-you bitch! How could you do that, and not even tell me!?" He deactivated his Byuukugan, but continued to shout at her. "I thought I was weak, thought that I had lost everything, that I was noth…"_

"_Stop it now, Neji," Tsunade barked. "You are a ninja, are you not? Now yes, I should have told you when I realised, but I didn't, so I apologise. But this must stop now! I will let you off this time, but come in to my office uninvited again, and you will be punished. Now leave!"_

Neji shook his head in his hands. _She's right. I'm a ninja, this is just pathetic._ He stood up, clenching his fists at his sides. Taking a step forward, he suddenly sensed a presence behind him. He whirled around, to find himself looking into onyx eyes. He glared back into the darkness of the Uchiha's eyes, not moving an inch. Neither man moved, holding each other's glare. Neji was just a little shorter than the man, but didn't let that bother him. He refused to bow to this man. He was a Hyuuga, and Hyuuga's bowed to no one. He had been a coward once already, but he wasn't going to back down now. He was going to fight like a man, save himself and his village, his friends, or die trying.

* * *

Sakura ran through the streets, searching frantically for any sign of the missing Hyuuga. She had already visted the Hokage tower, had already seen the destruction that Neji had caused, and had heard that he had left around 30 minutes before she had arrived. She had already searched the training grounds, spoken to TenTen who told her that she hadn't seen Neji in days. She had searched out Rock Lee, to see if they were training together, but to no avail. It was like he had just disappeared. Like he didn't want to be found. And judging by the way he had acted, Sakura could see why he wouldn't.

She had taken to running the streets, searching anywhere and everywhere. She was at the outskirts of the vilage when she saw it, black flames burning down the trees. And she knew straight away that she was too late. Only one person that she knew could use black flames like that, and there was only one reason he would. Itachi Uchiha was fighting Neji.

* * *

He had known as soon as he initiated the fight that it was going to be the hardest fight that he had ever fought, but he had never expected to be beaten in less than five minutes. Those cursed black flames had distracted him, and the speed at which his opponent moved was too quick for even his Byuukugan to see. The Uchiha had him on the ropes, and his gentle fist style was useless. He couldn't land even one hit.

They were stood still again, the exhausted Hyuuga glaring at the powerful Uchiha once more. He moved, flexing his right fist slowly, ready to strike Neji again. Neji braced himself, concentrating his chakra towards what he knew was going to be the point of impact. If he could survive the hit, then he knew that he would have the chance to seal off some of Itachi's chakra. Itachi took a step forward and a kunai flew past the area that his head had been just moments ago. Neji turned to see who had arrived, as did Itachi. Neji's eyes widened in shock.

"Sakura!"

* * *

**A/n: This chapter was supposed to be so much longer, but I couldn't think of how to do the next bit. I have the idea in my head though, but I've also got other stories in there just bursting to get out. Next chapter will be up sooner if you review XD**

**xxx**


End file.
